


Catalyst

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna takes the time to have a chat with Kel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here] Tortall doesn't belong to me
> 
> For the galpalficathon. Prompt: Alanna and Kel, dirty tricks.

Alanna watches as Kel finishes demonstrating to the ragtag group of female refugees the best way to unman an attacker, to get away from someone taller and stronger than you. Even though Kel would never be described as small or delicate, her helper still provides a nice visual aid: Neal is taller than Kel, and just as muscular. Alanna hides a small smile as her former squire goes flying head-over-heels onto the ground. It's not the first time Kel has thrown him and it probably won't be the last.

None of what Kel teaches these women are the tricks used on the field of honor. This is down and dirty fighting, meant for use in life and death, for survival. These women have already survived whatever sent them to New Hope. Kel's just showing them one more thing that could mean their survival.

She waits until Kel has finished, watches as the women disperse, coming up to the young knight, and asking her questions; watches as Kel asks them how they're doing, or how their family are handling their new life at the refugee camp. Alanna shakes her head in amazement. Kel is a treasure, exactly who Tortall needs for this, the largest of the camps. She smiles as Neal claps Kel on her shoulder, tosses off a quip before heading back to the healing tents for his shift. This is a side of her former squire that she hasn't seen much of.

"You're a good instructor," she compliments Kel, after the other is finally left alone. Finding time to speak with the young knight is difficult, and not because of Alanna's own numerous duties. New Hope is just supposed to be a refugee camp, but Kel and her men have made it into a thriving village, able to survive without the King's funds. The inhabitants of New Hope look to Kel for everything, and even though she has deputies and clerks to handle the day-to-day things, Alanna has seen how Kel likes to get involved with her people. It's part of why Jonathan wanted her in charge of the camp.

Kel smiles shyly at her. "Thank you." Her dog, Jump, dances around their legs, the birds that have adopted her, twittering in the air above them, darting and zooming away as they reassure themselves that Kel's alright.

"Not the type of fighting I thought you would know," Alanna fishes, as she follows Kel to her office. She's fascinated by Kel, drawn to her for reasons that aren't related to Kel being the only other female knight in Tortall's service.

Unlike Alanna, Kel did not hide her sex when she decided to try for knighthood. She put up with the petty misogyny, hatred, and tricks of the Conservatives. She overcame their assertion that women could not become a knight without magic or interference or trickery - unlike the Lioness. Jonathan, Gareth and Raoul had forced Alanna to stay away from Kel until she had her shield. It had pained the Lioness, unable to help Kel deal with being a girl and a page, and later still, a squire. But she had obeyed, refraining from being seen with her until after Kel had succeeded.

"Only fools do not learn what can mean the difference between life and death," Kel finally says. "They deserve a chance."

Alanna can't help but agree. "I didn't think Wyldon taught dirty tricks like that."

"Oh, he didn't!" Kel laughs. The rather stern knight, who had once been the pages' taskmaster, had been rather hidebound. Brilliant at what he did, but full of honor. He had once decried Kel's attempt as strongly as any Conservative; it was a testament to Kel's abilities that he was now one of her strongest supporters. "No, this I learned from the King's Own."

It makes sense. The King's Own had adopted Kel as one of theirs within a few months of Raoul taking her on as his squire. They would not want her to come to harm on the battlefield, and would have made sure she could handle herself in all situations. Alanna knows that if Kel wasn't needed here, Jonathan would probably give in to Raoul's requests and assign Kel to the King's Own. "It's a good thing." And it is. The last war with the Scanrans is officially over, but it is an uneasy peace.

"If you want, I can help demonstrate tomorrow morning," Alanna offers.

Kel stops in surprise. "Truly?" she asks. "I… I didn't think you would wish to help."

Alanna frowns. "I value the people of Tortall." There are many nobles who do not. Kel has fought against such attitudes ever since she was a mere page.

"Oh! I know," Kel hastens to assure. "I just did not think the King's Champion would have the time." She smiles. "I'm sure Neal would like a morning off from losing his dignity."

"You're probably right," Alanna laughs. "Though, you'll have to teach me some of your tricks. I don't think I've encountered them before." Kel flushes, in surprise? Alanna wonders. They enter the room Kel has claimed as her office; it is a comfortable room, though it also illustrates just how busy Kel is as camp commander. Maps cover the walls, detailed ones that show the surrounding area. The desk is covered with papers - reports and files that deal with the running of the camp. Kel gestures towards a seat and Alanna sinks into it gratefully, accepting the offer of drink one of Kel's aides provides. Kel sinks into her own chair, accepts her own drink and smiles at Alanna.

"I would be happy to. Perhaps this evening?"

"I look forward to it," Alanna says. She offers her own smile to Kel. "Dirty tricks might not seem honorable, but neither is preying on the weak. You're giving these women something they need. I'm happy to help as I can." She knows she's dancing around the topic on which she's come to speak to the young knight, but somehow, it's more difficult to start than she had thought it would be.

"Thank you, Lioness," Kel says. She pauses for a moment, biting her lip. "Have you heard about the two girls that have entered the page class this year?" Breaching the very topic that Alanna wishes to speak to her on.

Alanna snorts. "Yes. His Majesty informed me." And told her once again to not interfere.

"I used to have such dreams," Kel begins, "fantasies really. About how you and I would work together, that you would train me." She smiles self-deprecatedly. "I know why you didn't. And I wouldn't give up what I learned with the King's Own for anything. But still, it stung when Neal told me you had asked him to be your squire. Here I was, the first female to openly train for knighthood in over a century, and you wouldn't even meet with me."

"I couldn't. Even though I wanted to." And she had. Oh she had. Alanna had raged for days and weeks after Jonathan had sent her back to Pirate's Swoop rather than risk her remaining in Corus and upsetting Kel's chances at succeeding.

"I know. And I understand - understood at the time even. But I didn't really get it until now."

"What do you mean?" Alanna asks, frowning.

"I received an order from His Majesty, requesting that I remain distant from the new pages."

Oh. It makes sense, though Alanna had hoped that Kel's abilities and experiences would speak for themselves, and keep the Conservatives quiet. Or maybe Jonathan is just being too cautious, not wanting to create any more conflict

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, that I get it. Now." Kel quirks a smile.

"Glad to hear," Alanna replies awkwardly. She doesn't really know what to say. She sips her drink. Maybe there isn't anything more to say. They two, above all, know what it's like, what it takes to successfully make it to knighthood. Alanna succeeded, in part, by hiding who she was. Kel proved, despite it all, that one didn't need to hide in order to succeed. Maybe in another decade, they can both offer their hard-won advice to those following in their footsteps, without harming their protégés. "I'll let you get to your reports."

"Thank you, Lioness."

Alanna stands as Kel bends her head to the reports that cover her desk, observing her as she works. Kel is what Tortall needs; she sees the people who make up this kingdom for who they are and she'll protect them with everything in her. She's exceeded all of Alanna's own hopes for the first openly female knight in over a century, has shown that a female knight can be successful without the aid of the Gift. The more Alanna has come to know her in these last few years, the happier she is. Keladry of Mindelan has proven herself to be a catalyst to change.

It's really a very good thing.

_/fin_


End file.
